


Pineapple

by AlexHunt



Series: Baby Hunt [Felicity & Vincent] [18]
Category: Choices - Fandom, Hollywood U: Rising Star, Psych, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 18:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: For the prompt: Pineapple





	Pineapple

**Thomas Hunt Masterlists/Series: [[Red Carpet Diaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[Hollywood U](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)] || [[Love & Scotch (HWU/Open Heart Crossover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099863/chapters/55265896))] || [[#HollywoodHacks (HWU/LoveHacks Crossover)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933341/chapters/57554176)] || [[The Bogart Diaries Series (RCD-Puppy Hunt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210658/chapters/58322749))]**

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

“Ooo! Pineapple,” Alex exclaimed. She took out her phone and tried to discreetly take a photo of the man with the pineapple tattoo on his leg. Alex immediately texted the photo to Chazz. 

“What?” Thomas questioned. “Why are you looking for pineapples at the bookstore?”

“It’s nothing,” Alex shook her head. “You’re going to think it’s silly.”

“When has that ever stopped you?” Thomas pressed. 

“This is true!” Alex smiled. “Just this television show Chazz and I used to watch together. There was a hidden pineapple in every episode. He and I started a texting game where we would see which of us could find the most hidden pineapples in real life…Obviously pineapples in stores, restaurants, and basically any normal places don’t count.”

“You are peculiar, you know that right?” Thomas raised his eyebrow.

“Yes, and you love me anyway,” Alex leaned into him.

“That I do!” Thomas placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

🍍🍍🍍

“I like him,” Thomas marveled within the first minute of watching the pilot episode of Psych.

“Who? Shawn?” Alex asked.

“No, his father,” Thomas admitted. “Perhaps if more parents encouraged their children to focus on details, the future of the world would be less bleak. However, that would require all parties to look up from their phones, which seems to be an improbable request.”

“Of course, you like Henry,” Alex teased. 

“Look at how well his son turned out… sort of, I mean this psychic thing is a touch ridiculous but I suppose that is part of the show’s charm,” Thomas offered as they watched more of the episode. 

“It is,” Alex smirked. 

“His father’s discipline let him develop this sense of hyper-awareness. That’s fantastic,” Thomas insisted. “His intelligence more than offsets his absurdity.”

“I feel like I might have created a monster,” Alex nudged him playfully. “You may need to wait at least a day or two after our children are born before you start asking them how many hats are in the room.” 

“Obviously,” Thomas looked at her curiously. “Babies can’t see objects across the room that early. Did you not read those parenting books I got?”

“I –,” Alex chortled running her hands over her stomach. “Nevermind.” 

“So when does this pineapple thing come into play?” Thomas questioned. 

“Just wait,” Alex laughed. “We’ll get there. Though in the rest of the episodes it’s more subtle than this one.” 

Thomas turned his attention back to the television.

Alex reclined against Thomas as they relaxed on the couch. She and their twins were safe in his arms. 


End file.
